Out of the Loop
by Braycat
Summary: Trip is injured in an accident that essentially cuts him off from the rest of the crew and they struggle to find a way help him. Complete.
1. Chapter One

"Out of the Loop"  
by Braycat  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Trip Tucker, Jonathan Archer, and the crew of the Enterprise are owned by Paramount and Starfleet, but they can't possibly appreciate them the way we do.  
  
__________  
"What the hell is taking so long?" Archer muttered under his breath. It was a rhetorical question of course, but the captain couldn't help but keep asking it of himself over and over. Like a record trapped in a groove, Archer was stuck.  
  
A few minutes ago the fact that the captain was a few parsecs away from his beloved Enterprise hadn't even been an issue. John had been thoroughly enjoying himself, investigating a derelict ship that the human vessel had run across the day before.  
  
The craft was an intriguing puzzle. There was no sign of the crew, no lifeboats resting in their berths, but lots of strange technology still remained to be explored and Archer was crawling through the bowels of the exotic ship when word came from Enterprise that there'd been an accident in engineering. Commander Tucker had been hurt.  
  
John's heart caught in his throat. Hoshi didn't list the extent of Tucker's injuries, but the captain could tell from the tone in her voice that the news wasn't good. "How much longer, Travis?" He asked the young helmsman who was at the controls of the shuttlepod.   
  
"Just a few minutes, sir." Travis Mayweather said, trying to do whatever he could to reassure his captain. He knew full well that Archer was extremely close to Trip, and Tucker was a good friend to Mayweather too. The thought that the likeable engineer could be hurt or even dying was almost too much to bear. Travis pushed the speed of the pod up a notch. It was the waiting, the not knowing, that was the hardest part of dealing with something like this, so for right now the best thing that Travis could do was to shorten the interval of torment as much as he could.  
  
It was still too long. They weren't due to dock for another three minutes and Archer was fidgeting. The captain wished he could get on the Comm and demand an update on Trip's condition, but he didn't dare risk it. For every inquiry Archer made, he could distract the doctor from his work, and that could be disastrous if Tucker's life was on the line.  
  
So John made patience his watchword and after what seemed like an eternity the captain's long wait was finally over. With a quick thanks to Mayweather for a smooth docking, Archer was able to forget about keeping himself under control and gave free reign to his anxiety in the form of running full tilt toward sickbay.   
  
But the captain brought his run to an abrupt halt the second he reached the door to the infirmary. For one brief moment John hesitated, afraid of what he'd find inside, but the captain only let his fear control him for a few seconds, then he summoned up his courage and entered the room.  
  
At first glance it didn't look too bad. Trip Tucker lay on a biobed several feet from him but Archer could clearly see that the engineer was awake and appeared alert. His vital signs were strong by the indicators over his head, but when Dr. Phlox saw the captain, the look he gave Archer conveyed anything but good news.  
  
The relief John had felt when he first entered was totally dissipated at Phlox's glance and the captain braced himself for the worst. Stealing himself to deliver the same, the Denobulan smiled at Tucker, patting him on the shoulder before leaving the engineer's side in order to brief the captain.  
  
"Doctor?" Archer whispered. He didn't want Trip to overhear them discuss his condition.  
  
"There's no need to keep your voice down, Captain. Commander Tucker can't understand anything you say and that is exactly the problem."  
  
"What?" Archer didn't know what he had been expecting, but this sure wasn't it. How the hell could Trip not understand them?  
  
"Apparently Commander Tucker was investigating one of those artifacts that you brought over from that derelict ship when he inadvertently activated the instrument."  
  
"That's not possible, Doctor." Archer didn't want to argue with Phlox but he had made damn sure that all of the alien objects were inert before he allowed them to be brought on board. "None of those devices were attached to any power source so how could one possibly start working on its own?"  
  
"I don't know, Captain. I'm not an engineer, but somehow the device did activate and it sent a probe into Commander Tucker's brain which somehow altered his cerebral cortex."  
  
Archer's heart sank. He never liked the thought that any of his crew could be injured, perhaps permanently, but the fact that the victim this time was his best friend, well made the pain that much harder to take. "Altered how?"  
  
Phlox thought for a moment. Sometimes explaining a complex medical condition to a friend or relative was the hardest part of his job, but the doctor fought to persevere. "The probe has changed the speed at which Commander Tucker can process information. He's fine with visual images or gestures, however speech or written text is almost impossible for him now. He still can comprehend what someone is saying but the interval required for his mind to transform the sounds into words is much longer than before."  
  
This was just getting worse and worse. "How much longer?"  
  
"When I asked him how he was feeling it took the commander almost a half an hour to process that one sentence. A conventional discussion like you and I are having is out of the question. Our normal rate of speech is far too fast for him to follow and everything we say must sound like total gibberish."  
  
Archer was devastated by this news. While he was glad that his friend would live, not being able to communicate would effectively end his career, not to mention cut him off from everyone around him. The captain tried to grab a hold of any shred of hope he could. "Isn't there any way to get through to Trip at all?"  
  
"If you're willing to sit for several hours while he strings together a sentence, yes, but that's the best he can do."  
  
Damn. Archer was trying to find something positive about the current situation, but the doctor's manner wasn't helping any. "I'm guessing that there isn't much that you can do."  
  
Phlox sighed. "I've never seen anything like this before, Captain. I don't know if the damage is permanent or temporary, or even what caused the damage in the first place. I'm studying the situation, but without more information my hands are tied."  
  
Archer's frustration threatened to get the better of him so the captain started pacing in order to relieve the stress. "What about the device that caused this? Can't you study that?"  
  
"Under controlled conditions, yes. Enterprise's engineer's have placed all of the items from the ship in quarantine until I can look at them through the use of robotic or remote manipulators." Phlox looked carefully at the captain. "I am assuming that you don't want to risk anymore human contact with these objects."  
  
Archer shuddered. "You assume correctly." John glanced at his friend, lying on that sickbay bed. Trip looked so scared at that moment. So scared, so lost and so alone. "Does he understand what's happened to him?"  
  
"I'm sure he does. Commander Tucker's reasoning processes seem to be unaffected by the probe. He is still as intelligent as before, he merely can't communicate his thoughts and feelings as well as he used to. I'm sure the commander has put all of the pieces together by now."  
  
"Still, he's got to be terrified. To be suddenly cut off from everyone like this must make him feel terribly alone."  
  
"Well then, Captain, it's up to us to make sure that Commander Tucker remains involved with this crew and this ship, at least until I can find a cure." Phlox smiled when Archer's face silently asked a question. "There's more than one way to communicate, Captain, in fact, we're doing it right now."  
  
Archer thought about it for a moment, then realized that Phlox was right. He nodded his understanding, then took a deep breath and moved over to Trip's bedside.  
  
The engineer forced a smile when he saw Archer. Trip had been well aware that the captain was in the room, of course, but what he and the doctor had been saying was utterly beyond him and that frightened Tucker more than anything else in his life ever had.  
  
Archer could see that it did. Another example of non-verbal communication. Then the captain came up with a third. He scooped Trip up in his arms and hugged him tight. Telling the engineer through his slow rocking that he wasn't alone, that everything was going to be all right.  
  
Tucker knew what the captain was saying with this gesture and took strength from the fact that he could still communicate, although it was only in this very simple, basic way. This was all Trip had at the moment, and he was gong to hang onto it with all his might.  
TBC... 


	2. Chapter Two

"Out of the Loop" Chapter Two  
  
  
Trip stared out the window at the stars. The stars that only a week ago held such promise and such hope of exploration. The very same stars that he dreamed of exploring for most of his life, but now the light of those stars had winked out for him and all of his plans were worthless now. What was the point of exploring if you couldn't communicate your findings to anyone, or even comprehend what you were looking at.  
  
Trip knew that his career, his life as he knew it, was over the moment he woke up in sickbay and heard the doctor sprout high speed gibberish to him. At first the engineer wasn't sure what was going on, but then Phlox recorded an explanation and slowed down the playback to a crawl. Only then did the situation make a horrifying type of sense.  
  
Over the next few days several of his friends came by to see him. Each had a recorded message of support and well wishes, but it took Trip hours to play back each one. Tucker had been hoping that the answer to his predicament might lie with some piece of equipment, like these recorded messages, but now Trip knew that no technological gadget aboard Enterprise would be able to help him. It was his mind itself that was damaged and no computer or hearing aid was going to be able to make up for that. Still, it was good to know that he could read messages from his friends once and a while, as long as he had plenty of free time to do so, but for the most part Trip was on his own.   
  
Tucker was suddenly hit with a bad case of cabin fever, the only trouble was that he couldn't escape his isolation by simply stepping out of his quarters. No, his solitude would always be with him no matter where he went, trapped within the boundaries of his own damaged mind. It was like he had suddenly fallen deaf and become mute. The fact that he could still hear didn't matter one bit. If the words didn't make any sense, then he might as well not bother to communicate at all.  
  
Not that he'd been having much luck in the communications department. Since this nightmare began he failed, spectacularly, in every conversation he tried.  
  
The first disaster came when Malcolm, Hoshi and Travis insisted that Trip eat dinner with them in the mess hall. Try as they might they couldn't speak slowly enough for Tucker to be able to comprehend what they were saying and Trip was unable to form words fast enough to be understood in return. Finally Tucker gave up and with a wave of his arm Trip told his companions to carry on the conversation without him.  
  
Tucker tried not to be hurt at the relief he saw on their faces, but his sour mood brightened a little when he realized how hard his friends were still working to make sure that he didn't feel totally left out. Hoshi, especially, looked at him every few seconds and smiled at him as they ate, insuring his participation even if he couldn't speak. He may have been involved on a very basic level, but the whole situation stayed damn awkward and it wasn't one he wanted to repeat anytime soon.  
  
Things didn't go any better when he visited engineering for the first time. Lieutenant Hess made a point of showing Trip around, pointing out several meters and indicators, but it was all a waste. Even the simplest readout was beyond him now. Heartbroken, Trip just gestured to Hess that she was in charge and fled to his quarters knowing full well that he might never be able to return.  
  
That was four days ago and Tucker hadn't set foot outside of his cabin since. The captain had tried on a couple of occasions to lure Trip to the mess hall, at least for dinner, but nothing doing. Interacting with people was just too hard for Tucker to deal with right now. Finally the captain gave up, realizing that his efforts were causing his friend more pain, not less, and that was the last thing that Archer wanted to do. So the captain let Trip be alone if he wanted, but Enterprise's top guy made damn sure that Trip was not forgotten. Three times a day a steward would stop by to bring Trip his meals and quite often the captain would check up on his friend personally in order to make sure that he ate.  
  
Trip really tried to make the effort in his friend's presence, but the truth was that the engineer had little appetite and would stop eating as soon as Archer left. Why eat if your life was over? If Trip couldn't communicate then he couldn't do his job and his job was what he lived for.  
  
Trip dropped his head into his hands and let the despair wash over him. What the hell was he going to do now?  
  
  
_____________  
  
  
For everyone else on the ship life went on, of course, but it was far from routine. Malcolm Reed realized that when, for the first time ever, his mind began to wander from his beloved weapons right in the middle of a report to Captain Archer. "The targeting scanners were out of alignment again, sir. Lieutenant Hess from engineering came to fix them herself but she had a devil of a time getting the coils to align correctly."  
  
"Lieutenant Hess is a capable engineer." Archer sighed. "I guess she just doesn't have Trip's touch when it comes to interfacing with the mechanical components of this ship."  
  
"No, sir." Reed watched with a heavy heart as Archer crossed his ready room to stare moodily out the window. Finally an opening. Now Reed could really ask what was on his mind. "Is there any word about Commander Tucker, sir?"  
  
That snapped Archer out of his thoughts. The captain knew that Malcolm was close to Trip too, and Archer should have done a better job of keeping the armory officer updated. "Not yet. Phlox is still running tests on the alien artifact, but he hasn't found anything that will help."  
  
"I see." Malcolm had never felt so helpless in his life. Here he was on board one of the finest accomplishments that mankind had ever imagined and Malcolm personally had the power of megatons of explosives at his fingertips and despite all that technology under their command there was absolutely nothing he could do to help his best friend. "Sir, I've tried to spend time with Trip, to be with him even if we can't communicate, but he keeps pushing me away. Isn't there anything else I can do to help?"  
  
Archer shook his head. "You're doing the right thing, Malcolm. We've got to keep reminding Trip that we're here for him. That he's not alone. Otherwise he might think that we've forgotten about him, but at the same time he needs time to adjust to his new..." Archer paused, the word handicap came to mind, but he hated to use that word in relation to his friend, so he came up with another. "...circumstances. So keep letting him know that you're there for him, but give him space if he wants it."  
  
"Yes, sir." Malcolm gathered up his padd and started to leave when Archer stopped him.  
  
"We'll get through this, Malcolm. Together."  
  
Malcolm smiled at the confidence he heard in the captain's voice and felt better than he had in days. "Aye, sir."  
  
As soon as the armory officer had left Archer's optimism flowed out of him like the air in a leaky balloon. He could only hope that he was right.  
  
__________  
  
  
Trip was pacing around his quarters like a caged tiger. Since this nightmare began he felt like he'd been trapped in an emotional whirlwind with all his fear, denial and anger swirling around him, but finally the storm abated and Tucker was left with something he didn't expect in the calm. Trip was bored. For the first time in his life Tucker had nothing, whatsoever to do and that was flat out driving him crazy. He couldn't talk, couldn't read, couldn't watch a video, couldn't do any of the old hobbies that he used to.  
  
He could paint, he supposed. Or draw. He didn't have any problem with pictures, but he was never very good at art in school and found the whole process frustrating when he put hours into a painting and it turned out to be a piece of crap.  
  
Okay, art was out but Trip knew that he'd better come up with an activity to occupy his mind soon or he'd really go crazy. Tucker settled himself down and decided to analyze the situation, look at the problem from all sides, like he did whenever he was presented with a challenge in engineering.  
  
What have you always wanted to do, but never had the time? Tucker asked himself. Now that he was focused it didn't take long for the solution to become apparent. Trip reached for a padd and started to draw a schematic. Totally different from a picture, he'd been drawing schematics since he was a kid and those turned out all right. Trip was pleased when the lines actually flowed across the padd. He was doing it! He was drawing! Then he hit a rough spot. He needed to write a word.  
  
Frustrated, he hesitated for a moment, then he shrugged and started in. After all, he could still write, it just took him forever. It would probably take him a fifteen minutes just to write one little letter. Oh well, Trip reminded himself that he was in no hurry. He had all the time in the world.  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
Author's Note: Trip's medical condition has come totally out of my own imagination. Any resemblance to a real illness or sickness is strictly coincidental and my story should not be used as an example of any real condition or treatment of same. 


	3. Chapter Three

"Out of the Loop" Chapter Three  
  
  
John actually whistled as he meandered his way through Enterprise's corridors, heading for Trip's cabin. He was overjoyed when he learned that Tucker had found some sort of project to keep himself busy. It was an absolute sign that the engineer was getting over the shock of this calamity and was beginning to live with his disability. John risked a peek at Trip's padd on his last visit but all he saw was a mumbo jumbo of lines that made absolutely no sense to him (and he certainly couldn't ask) but Trip seemed to understand it all and that was all that really mattered.   
  
Still, the engineer had been a hermit in his quarters for the last few days, spending several hours working on that mysterious schematic of his, so Archer was by no means surprised when he entered Trip's cabin that afternoon to find the engineer hunched over his desk. While John totally approved of the idea of Trip keeping busy, enough was enough. It was high time that Tucker took a break.   
  
Trip smiled when he saw who his visitor was, but he had been making great progress on his schematic and was slightly annoyed at the interruption . He shoved his irritation aside when John smiled at him and waved toward the door in an invitation, silently asking Trip to come with him. This was interesting. It was past lunch and before dinner so the captain obviously had something other than food on his mind, but what could it be? Trip ran the possibilities through his head then realized that there was an easier way to find out what was going on. Trip saved his work and shut down his padd, then stood up and followed the captain out of the room.  
  
Trip's curiosity only increased when Archer led him to the launch bay, of all places. Tucker couldn't think of any reason why the captain would want him there. If something was broken, he was probably wouldn't be able to fix it, and he certainly couldn't contribute anything to an away mission. Yet, an away mission seemed to be exactly what Archer had in mind because as soon as they arrived Tucker saw that Travis was prepping a shuttlepod for launch.  
  
Trip reared back when his friend grasped his arm lightly and attempted to tug him down the stairs. Trip asked the captain a million questions with just one look and in reply Archer just laughed and nodded, once again trying to herd Tucker down the ladder. It seemed that the captain really did want him to go into the pod. Shrugging his shoulders, Trip gave up and allowed himself to be guided into the shuttle.   
  
When Trip saw that Phlox was a member of the party, he immediately wondered if this particular away mission had anything to do with his medical condition, but there was no way that he could ask so Tucker forced himself to get a grip. Rather than face his usual frustration at not being able to communicate, Trip decided to be patient and simply sat in the seat that John pushed him toward. Content now to wait upon events to follow.  
  
  
__________  
  
  
It didn't take long. Trip spent the whole ride to the surface with his face pressed up against the porthole. Spread out before him was a panorama of seas and continents with the latter obviously being home to a teaming population. Across the pod John was watching his friend with a mixture of amusement and joy. Whether this mission turned out to be a success or not, just getting Trip off of the ship for a while was a victory in itself. Tucker really needed this change and John was happy to provide it.  
  
Things got even more interesting after the pod landed on the planet. As soon as they stepped out of the hatch the landing party was greeted by an assortment of, what Trip assumed to be planetary dignitaries. They all exchanged greetings, none of which Trip understood, and the leader, and extremely tall man who towered at least seven feet high, lead the way into a nearby building. As Trip suspected, Captain Archer must have had some discussions with the aliens about him because they never directly spoke with him or expected any words from Tucker in reply. Once again stifling any curiosity that he couldn't resolve, Trip just followed the group inside.  
  
Archer was well aware that Trip must be burning with questions and for the millionth time he wished that he could possibly explain. John just hoped that this visit would result in something that could actually help his friend. The leader of the Delmex people, Jatikka, took great pleasure in showing the group around his palace, before guiding them to the dining hall where they enjoyed a fine meal. Then Archer had Hoshi and Travis make sure that Trip's focused on the after dinner entertainment, while he and Phlox slipped away to have a private chat with Jatikka in his personal library.  
  
"So you were able to identify the photo of the device that I sent you?" Archer tried to keep the tremor out of his voice, but he had asked everyone they had met for the last three months if they knew anything about the machine that hurt Trip and every answer had been no. Up until today.  
  
"Yes indeed." The Delmex leader opened up an old, dusty book, then pointed to a faded, but still visible photograph. That is the instrument in question, is it not?"  
  
One glance was enough. Both Phlox and Archer agreed that was it and the captain's hope surged for the first time in weeks. "Do you know who built it?"   
  
"Oh, yes. This type of technology could have only come from the Nekkaton's."   
  
Nekkaton's. Archer ran that word over and over in his mind. Now they had a name. A lead to the race of people who built this nefarious invention. Now they had a chance to track down the owners down and get them to help Trip. But chances, like hopes and dreams sometimes lack substance, and all of Archer's wishes vanished like the wind the second that Jaitkka opted to continue his explanation.   
  
"They built ships and colonized most of the planets in this region. Our archeologists have found several of their relics both on and off world."  
  
Relics? That word didn't go with the mental picture of a thriving, highly intelligent (and close by) civilization that Archer so desperately needed, so the captain ignored the term, hoping against hope that it didn't matter. "Where can I find these people?"  
  
There was silence in the room for several seconds that stretched out into centuries. That's when John realized that, if he was reading Jaitkka's facial expressions right and apparently he was, then the prince was looking for a way to let him down easy. Finally the regent gave up and just came out with it. "I'm sorry, Captain, but the Nekkaton civilization ceased to exist over a million of your years ago."  
  
"A million..." Archer reeled with the shock. Now there was no chance to help Trip. None at all.  
  
Phlox, however, wasn't ready to give up so easily. "Can you at least tell us what this device does? It's an incredible piece of technology to still be functioning after all this time, and since it still obviously does work, if I understood it's purpose, perhaps then I could reverse it's effects."  
  
"It's difficult to explain..." Jaitkka tried hard to come up with terms that they would comprehend. "I believe that your people would call it a universal translator."  
  
"A translator?" Archer had thought that the device must have been some sort of a medical implement, but a translator... "This thing couldn't be a communications device. It altered Trip's brain chemistry."  
  
"Well, that's how it works." Jaitkka explained. "Instead of running my words through a portable computer and broadcasting them aloud as your translators do, this one actually alters the make up of the recipients brain to allow him to communicate with the operator of the instrument. Your engineer must have set it off accidentally."  
  
That was, to Archer's mind, down right barbaric. "Are you telling me that Trip can only talk to someone who's been dead for a million years?"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Captain, but I'm afraid that's correct."  
  
Archer didn't want to believe it, couldn't believe it. Not just yet anyway. "How can you be so sure?"  
  
Jaitkka sighed, understanding their reluctance to accept the truth. "Our scientists have become quite adept at translating Nekkatonian hieroglyphics over the years." Jaitkka gestured to the book. "I'm sure that my people have interpreted the documentation for this device correctly."  
  
Of that Jaitkka may have been certain but Phlox wasn't so easily convinced. "I'm sure your archeologists are very fine scientists indeed, but with all due respect I have to disagree. Commander Tucker has shown no signs of being able to converse in a foreign language, it's simply the speed of his comprehension of his own speech that he has trouble with."  
  
The Regent was shaking his head before Phlox had even stopped talking. "That's not quite correct, Doctor. Your commander is having trouble dealing with your... English?" Phlox nodded to tell the Regent that he had the word right. "...because it is no longer his native language. His comprehension is so slow because the commander's mind is having to work through what is now foreign territory for him. I'm sure if Commander Tucker were to run into a Nekkaton he would have no trouble having a conversation with one."  
  
"Not much chance of that, is there." Archer muttered. Most of his hope had died when he had heard that the Nekkaton's ceased to exist over a million years before. Still, Archer wasn't totally ready to give up. "Can't you tell us how to reverse the process? Surely you know how this thing works."  
  
It was with a heavy heart that Jaitkka returned the book to its place on the shelf. "I'm afraid that the knowledge of how to control Nekkaton technology has been lost to the ages."  
  
John had been afraid of that. "But you've got that book." He said, holding on to one last shred of hope.  
  
A hope that was quickly dashed. "A book of pictures only. We know what kind of technology the Nekkaton's had and what each item is supposed to do, but how it operates is still a mystery."  
  
Devastated by this news, Archer tried to imagine what the future was going to be like for Trip, knowing that he'd never again be able to communicate with those he loved or do the job that he desired. What kind of life was that to look forward to?  
  
Jaitkka shared his guests disappointment, but struggled to hang onto one shred of optimism. "Several of our scientists are learning more and more about the Nekkaton's every day. It is possible that one of them may have some information about this device that I lack. I will contact them immediately, as well as the scientific societies on several nearby worlds. If I come across anything that I deem will be useful, I will forward it along to you immediately."  
  
Archer thanked the prince for his assistance, but as the party made their way back to the dining hall Archer wondered how he was going to tell Trip the truth about his situation, or if he even should.  
  
  
  
TBC.... 


	4. Chapter Four

"Out of the Loop" Chapter Four  
  
  
Back on the ship life returned to normal, or as normal as it got for Tucker these days. While he had enjoyed his little getaway on the planet, it still was difficult being placed in a situation with strangers and not understanding a damn thing that was going on, so Trip breathed a relaxing sigh of relief when he found himself safely back in his quarters once more. Tucker never thought that it could be possible but he was actually content to continue on with his schematic. He must have been coming to terms with the circumstances of his new situation, on his subconscious level at least, so he was kind of disappointed when, after only a few more days work, the design for his creation was finished.   
  
Working on this blueprint was the only thing that saved him from that eternal damnation known as "being totally bored out of your skull", but now that the schematic was finished, what to do?   
  
An idea began to nibble at the backside of Trip's mind. The blueprint was finished, so why didn't he go and build the darn thing. Naw... Trip hesitated. He couldn't do that. Could he? Tucker examined his drawing again. They had all of the parts and equipment that he needed on board, and the actual construction wouldn't really be all that difficult, but Tucker knew that the real challenge wasn't going to be putting this thing together, but in asking the captain if he could do it in the first place.   
  
Trip sighed, and stared at the padd in his hand. God, how he hated to write, but there was nothing else for it. Trip may have been resigned to his fate but his momma didn't raise no fool. He poured himself a cup of coffee and then got real comfortable, before settling down to the long, arduous task of writing his captain a note.  
  
________________  
  
  
Three days later, padd in hand, Trip Tucker set foot on the bridge. He wanted to avoid a fuss so he didn't arrive by turbolift, but slipped in via the situation room door. It was the first time he had visited Enterprise's nerve center since his accident so Tucker just stood silently in the back and took it all in. At first glance all appeared to be peaceful. The Alpha team was at their posts, but all of the activity seemed to be routine and Trip relaxed a little. The last thing he wanted to do was interrupt anything important with his personal project, but there seemed to be no risk of that at the moment so Tucker cautiously edged his way forward.  
  
Reed, ever on the alert, was the first one to notice his presence. After his startled exclamation the others became aware of Tucker as well.   
  
Archer was out of his seat and at Trip's side in an instant. At first he was afraid that Tucker was in pain or some other kind of dire distress, since the captain knew damn well that only something vitally important would entice Trip to invade that communication's nightmare that was the bridge, but Trip's smile instantly allayed all his fears. Tucker wasn't here because something was terribly wrong, but more because something was right. Trip handed Archer a padd and John's eyes misted over when he read it. It was a simple request, only a few lines along with a list of parts, but John knew it must have taken Trip days to write it. Archer saw that Trip was looking at him nervously, as if there was any way John could deny this modest proposal. Still, John saw that Trip wondered, so Archer smiled, instantly putting all of Tucker's concerns to rest, then he turned control of the bridge over to T'Pol before leading Trip to the turbolift.  
  
____________  
  
  
"Damn it." Hess muttered under her breath. Oh, how she hated doing schedules, heck she hated doing anything that didn't involve getting her hands dirty fixing some sort of broken system or another, but most of all she hated being "Acting Chief Engineer" especially the "acting" part. Sure, she might want a command of her own some day, but she didn't want it this way. Not at the expense of Commander Tucker, a man she not only admired but was proud to call friend. It broke her heart when the commander visited engineering right after his accident. She had wanted everything to be normal for him so badly, but even Enterprise's simplest system was far too difficult for him to comprehend in his current state and Trip knew it. Tucker hadn't set foot in the room since that day, that's why it surprised the heck out of her to see the captain arrive with the commander in tow. For a few seconds Hess wildly hoped that the Tucker had been cured and was coming back to work, but the commander still wasn't talking and only greeted her with a silent wave. What was going on? "Captain?" Hess asked while flashing the warmest smile she could to let Trip know how happy she was to see her former CO.  
  
"Trip has a request." Archer replied, handing her the padd.  
  
Hess was appalled. Her CO felt that he had to ask her if he could have some spare parts and some space on a bench so he could work on a project that he had come up with. Like Archer before her Hess had to fight back the tears and forced a professional air while she addressed them both. "Of course, Captain, I'll get the commander squared away immediately."  
  
"Thanks, Lieutenant. I knew I could count on you." Then Archer turned to Trip and made a show of handing him over to her care. Tucker smiled his thanks, and as she led him off to his new work station so he could start building... whatever it was, Archer was assailed with a conflict of mixed emotions.   
  
On the positive side he was glad that Trip had come out of his shell and was actually working on something that the engineer obviously enjoyed and the project had the bonus of getting Tucker outside of his quarters as well. At the same time John had been the recipient of some good news from the home front. Starfleet had been greatly encouraged with the lead, slim as it was, given to Archer from the Delemex, and Admiral Forrest, just that morning, authorized Archer to allow Tucker to remain on board Enterprise for as long as necessary. Confident that John was much more likely to find help for Trip out on the frontier, where Enterprise could meet up with another race or come across some new technology that could help Tucker, rather than return the crippled engineer back to Earth where medical technology, in this area at least, was extremely limited.  
  
While bolstered with the support from Starfleet, John still was frustrated because he hadn't been able to find concrete help for his friend. There had been no news from Jatikka regarding the alien transmitter that got Trip into this mess in the first place, and despite the fact that practically everyone on the ship had volunteered to play guinea pig, Archer refused to authorize any more experiments with the actual device itself. He just couldn't risk anyone else getting hurt.   
  
Sighing, John forced himself to be content with the fact that he had helped Trip today. That was going to have to be enough, for now. Shoving aside his frustrations for the moment the captain returned to something he did have control of. His duty on the bridge.  
  
____________  
  
  
Trip was assailed with an odd little feeling while worked on his invention, one he didn't recognize at first, and when he did figure it out he was surprised, mainly because Tucker never really expected to experience it again, but facts were facts and couldn't be denied. Trip was happy.  
  
Sure he had some bad moments. That couldn't be helped, especially now that he was actually spending time in engineering and was actually able to see what he'd been missing first hand. The knowledge that others could do the work that he loved, the work that was light-years out of reach hurt Tucker, a lot, but when Trip was finally ready, he did realize that there was a bright side. For the first time in years Trip was relieved of all responsibilities and all of the worries that went with it. Now he was only accountable to himself and thereby free to do whatever he wanted, the gizmo stretched out on the counter before him a case in point. His prototype was due to be finished in a couple of days, and he was going to get a real boost if it worked the way he hoped. So much so, that it could almost make up for the life he had lost. Almost. Trip still had to force himself to find contentment in his new circumstances, because he knew that if he kept longing for the past, kept trying to do things that were impossible for him to do, he'd go insane within a week.  
  
It also helped to know that his crew mates hadn't given up on him yet either. If he had any doubts on that score they were dispelled every night when he had dinner with Hoshi. The meals started shortly after their return from the planet. The ensign suddenly appeared at his table and started sprouting off at him, in between bites of pasta, in some sort of foreign lingo and Trip was sure that, even if he hadn't been effected by that alien device, he wouldn't have understood a word she said. So Trip just smiled and let her ramble on in one dialect or another, content in spending time in her company, even if having a conversation with her was out of the question.  
  
Hoshi, however, wasn't taking the situation quite so calmly. When the captain told her that Tucker should be able to comprehend some sort of language, even if it wasn't English, a lot of things began to make sense. She had tried to teach sign language to the engineer shortly after he was first injured and the attempt was a dismal failure. He was fine with simple gestures and was able to sign a letter or two, but forming words was beyond him and at the time she could not understand why, but now all was clear. She was teaching him sign language in English and whether it was with speech, writing or with sign it was English that he couldn't understand, no matter what form of communication was tried.  
  
So, the hell with English. Now that they knew that Tucker should be able to speak some other tongue, the linguist was convinced that out of the dozens of languages she knew, along with their hundreds of dialects and variations, she should be able to find one that would enable her to speak with the engineer. So Hoshi spent every night going through every language in her repertoire, looking for any reaction from him that would indicate that she was on the right track.  
  
She thought she had gotten close once when Tucker actually looked up at her when she said something. Thinking that she had the right root language, Sato kept switching from dialect to dialect, hoping to hit on something that the commander could understand, but after minutes of fruitless effort she finally gave up, but only for the moment. Tucker understood a language, of that she was certain, and one of these days she was going to find it.  
  
  
TBC... 


	5. Chapter Five

"Out of the Loop" Chapter Five  
  
  
Another two months passed this way with Trip just outside the loop of Enterprise's social structure before Tucker finally finished his prototype, and much to the engineer's delight, the thing actually worked on it's first try.   
  
He couldn't wait to show it off, and he wanted Archer to be the first to see it. Trip's achievement wouldn't have been possible without the captain's help, so it was only fitting that his friend be on hand for the first public demonstration of his new invention.   
  
Unfortunately that was going to have to wait. Tucker had just set off in search of said captain when Archer ran by him in a beeline for the launch bay, with Malcolm, Travis and T'Pol right at his heels.  
  
Damn! It was at times like these when Trip found that his disability made him madder than a wet hen. He knew darn well that something important was up, maybe the safety of the ship itself was at stake and there was nothing he could do to help. Hell, he couldn't even ask somebody what was going on!  
  
Knowing that he was letting himself get way too upset, Trip forced himself to calm down. As much as he wanted to give the captain a hand he knew there was nothing he could do right at this moment, so Tucker consoled himself with the fact that his new invention would be more than helpful in future situations. It could, and would actually save lives. And that was something that Trip planned on letting the captain in on when he got back. Whenever that was. Trip realized that might be awhile so he decided to relax for now and started off toward the mess hall. Hopefully good food would help the time pass faster.  
  
  
___________  
  
  
Well that theory was a bunch of bunk. Trip spent the next three days in an impatient bundle of nerves before Shuttlepod One was finally berthed back in her home hangar once again. Tucker watched as the landing party emerged from their ship, all smiles this time. Obviously the crisis, whatever it was, was over.   
  
Trip fought down his frustration by forming the mental image of a locker in his head. Then Tucker opened it up and symbolically shoved his curiosity inside, slamming the door shut behind it. Tucker knew that he'd probably never find out what happened, still, Enterprise made it through in one piece and that was the important thing.   
  
Archer flashed Trip a welcoming smile when he saw the engineer standing at the top of the stairs. Trip thought that the captain didn't look too busy and asked, with a gesture if Archer could come with him for a minute? The captain quickly said something over his shoulder to T'Pol, before holding out his hand for Trip to take. Apparently the answer was yes. Three days of being patient evaporated in an instant and Trip was overcome with eagerness. Frantically Tucker dragged Archer forward. He couldn't wait to show the captain his new toy any longer.  
  
Somehow Archer wasn't surprised when they ended up in engineering. Tucker had been working on that invention of his for a long time and the captain correctly guessed that the engineer's eager air could only mean one thing. Trip was finished with... whatever it was.  
  
Tucker positioned Archer near his workbench then gestured for the rest of the gang to gather round. After obtaining permission from their captain, Hess and the other engineers who were working at non-critical positions eagerly left their posts and spent the next minute or so jostling for the right position in order get a good look at the show. Every single engineer had their own guess as to what the commander had been working on for all those weeks. They even had a pool running, so the gang was anxious to see which of their number had guessed correctly and was going to take home the pot.  
  
Trip continued to set up his equipment, blissfully unaware of all of this, of course, but if he had known he not only would have approved, he would have been touched. The fact that his fellow engineers were interested in his actions enough to start up a pool about it, meant that, despite his disability, he was still a member of the team.  
  
Once Trip noticed that his audience was in place, he completed his preparations, then planted himself in front of Archer and started gesturing to his arm. At first John didn't know what the heck Trip wanted, but when he did figure it out he was slightly horrified. The captain pulled up his cuff to reveal a little seen watch and John had to ask the question even though he knew Trip had no way to understand. "You do know that this is my grandfather's watch, don't you?" Sure the watch was old, sure it didn't even tell time anymore, but it was a treasured family heirloom. Now John knew that Trip knew that, and the captain trusted his friend, he really did. Still, he would hate to see anything happen to it, but when he looked up into those puppy dog eyes staring at him, Archer knew that he really didn't have a choice. Caving in completely the captain removed the watch from his wrist and handed it over.  
  
It all was worth it, however, when Trip lit up like a Christmas tree. The engineer took a hold of the timepiece and scurried across to place the treasure directly in front of his device. Archer fought down a flutter of nerves as the engineer pointed his invention at the captain's heirloom. Archer couldn't help but notice that Trip's creation looked just like one of those ray guns from those extremely early science fiction films, but John had to trust that his watch wasn't about to be disintegrated in front of his very eyes.   
  
Trip angled the "gun" until the mussel was perfectly aligned up with the watch. Once the engineer was satisfied that everything was ready, he looked up at Archer, mutely asking for permission, and after receiving his captain's reluctant nod, Tucker hit the switch.  
  
A loud hum was instantly heard and the tip of the "gun" began to glow a hot red, but there was no immediate effect on the watch. While most of Tucker's attention was focused on what he was doing, he glanced at his audience out of the corner of his eye. Assured of their continued attention, Trip moved onto stage two.  
  
Tucker boosted the power, as evidenced by the increasing hum, then Trip tilted his "gun" upward. A gasp echoed throughout the room because the captain's watch was no longer resting quietly on Trip's workbench, it was now floating a few inches above the table!  
  
The crowd watched in amazement as the engineer spent the next few minutes flying the timepiece around the room. Every time Tucker shifted his invention in a different direction, the watch faithfully followed. Trip flew it up and down, then he pushed the watch further away from himself, before adjusting a dial, pulling it close again. Finally Tucker positioned the watch directly in front of the captain. It took Archer a second to realize what he was supposed to do, then John opened up his hands. Tucker maneuvered the watch right over Archer's open palms, then he cut the power, allowing the timepiece to fall safely into the captain's hands.  
  
While Archer just stared at his personal heirloom like it suddenly morphed into some sort of alien artifact that he had never seen before, most of the engineering team was flat out floored by what they had just witnessed, and a few, more practical souls were disappointed. There would be no winners in the betting pool this day. Nobody anticipated this.  
  
For Trip's part, the engineer waited anxiously for his friends reaction to his new toy but so far everybody was just standing around looking like a herd of deer stranded in front of a bunch of headlights.   
  
This tableau remained in check for a second while the enormity of what they had just witnessed had time to sink in all the way, then the captain looked up at the engineer with his gaze full of wonder. "Trip..." Archer began, totally forgetting for the moment that his friend couldn't understand him. "You're the first human to have come up with a tractor beam."  
  
The captain's words hung in the air for a moment, then as if a damn burst, everyone moved at one. Smiling, John grabbed Trip close and wrapped him up in a congratulatory hug with a huge round of applause following seconds behind. For the first time in weeks Trip felt like he could still contribute, like he was really still worthy of being a member of Enterprise's crew. Now Trip knew that ever was able to speak to anyone ever again, his life was still going to work out all right.  
  
  
TBC.... 


	6. Chapter Six

"Out of the Loop" Chapter Six  
  
  
Jonathan Archer was having a great day. Admiral Forrest had just spent the last half hour telling him how thrilled the engineering corps were when they got Trip's spec.'s for the tractor beam, but better than that, the Vulcan's were down right enraged at the thought that a mere human had been able to independently develop a piece of technology that equaled those of the Vulcan's and had provided humanity with a tool that the Vulcan's had denied them in the past. The Admiral had spent an thoroughly enjoyable afternoon watching the Vulcan ambassador rant and rage (although he would be loath to admit the fact that he could even be angry) about humanity's shortcomings, but the truth of the matter was that the Vulcan's were mad because, for once Starfleet had the upper hand. John had a good laugh at the story and was determined to find a way to tell Trip about it some day.   
  
Then Forrest told Archer that they weren't going to have any trouble scaling up Tucker's design and the admiral envisioned installing the beam into several Starfleet vessels in the next few months. Dozens of lives were going to be saved in the future, and they'd all had Trip Tucker to thank for that. Forrest even hinted that Tucker might be up for the "Cochran Award" which only happened to be one of the most prestigious scientific and engineering awards that Earth had to offer, second only to the Nobel Prize.   
  
It was an unbelievable honor for Tucker to even be nominated and the only cloud on this particular horizon was the fact that John couldn't share all this wonderful news with the man who was responsible for it all. Archer sat back in his command chair. So far it had been a quiet shift. With no pressing duties to distract him the captain was free to concentrate on the problem. Somehow he'd find a way to tell Trip just how appreciated he was. He'd just had to.  
  
All of Archer's idle speculations were suddenly wrenched away when Enterprise violently lurched to the right, nearly tossing the captain out of his chair. "Report!" Archer managed to call out as he got to his feet.  
  
"We've taken one energy blast to the starboard hull plating." Reed reported while readying Enterprise's weapons for a counter strike.  
  
"From where." Archer glanced at T'Pol. "I thought sensors showed only empty space ahead?"  
  
"They did." T'Pol extended her viewer and checked the sensor's again. "They still do. Our new enemy must contain some sort of stealth technology."  
  
Archer whirled around to face his armory officer. "Can you get a lock?"  
  
Malcolm worked frantically, but to no avail. "I'm sorry, sir." Reed shook his head. "There's nothing to get a lock on."  
  
Suddenly Hoshi's console started to beep. "Sir." The comm officer called out. "We're being hailed."  
  
Archer didn't even have to think about that one. Talking was always better than shooting, every damn time. "Open a channel."   
  
Hoshi hit a button and suddenly the bridge was flooded with incomprehensible sounds. Sato struggled to get the universal translator to lock on. "I'm sorry, sir. I've never heard of a syntax like this before and there is nothing like it in our database. I don't think that we're going to be able to translate this one."  
  
Another blast rocked the ship and Malcolm instantly checked Enterprise's status. "No major damage, sir. I'd call that another warning shot."  
  
"One we'd better heed in a hurry before they become impatient and up the ante." Archer turned to Hoshi. "Anything?"  
  
The ensign shook her head in frustration. The words were still pouring through the speaker, and it was obvious to all that the tone was getting more insistent and more angry. "I'm trying everything I can think of Captain, but still nothing makes any sense."  
  
"Keep at it." Archer implored her. "You're our only hope."   
  
Sato's actions took on a sense of desperation as the realization that every life on the ship now depended on her sunk in. Hoshi's hands began to shake a little as she desperately tried to get the translator to work but in her nervousness she accidentally hit the intercom button, inadvertently broadcasting the alien words throughout the ship.  
  
Trip had just settled down to eat his tuna fish sandwich and to enjoy the view from the mess hall window when the alien words spewed from the speaker. The others in the room were surprised when the commander's head shot up when the sounds first started. All thoughts of lunch apparently vanished as Tucker appeared, for all intents and purposes, to be actually listening to the mumbo jumbo that was filling the room. Then Trip abandoned his meal and ran for the door.  
  
On the bridge the situation was deteriorating rapidly. Hoshi was getting absolutely nowhere when the ship was violently rocked. Archer guessed that their warning period was over. Archer turned to Reed. "Report!"  
  
"Hull plating is down fifty two percent. Another blast like that will finish us."  
  
"Can you get a lock?"  
  
Reed worked frantically, but to no avail. "No sir."  
  
That wasn't what Archer wanted to hear. "Well, give me your best guess on targeting, Lieutenant, and prepare to launch a retaliatory strike. We may get lucky."  
  
"Aye, sir." Reed worked frantically. "Ready."  
  
Archer was about to give the order when the turbolift doors slid open and Trip Tucker stormed onto the bridge. "Trip, now is not the time." Archer knew that Tucker couldn't understand his words, but he hoped the urgent tone of his voice would pass along the true meaning of his message.  
  
But to his surprise Tucker totally ignored his captain and ran straight for the comm switch. Just as he reached it another round of angry chatter came across from the other ship. Archer was about to pull Trip away when Tucker hit the switch and started to speak!  
  
Tucker spoke rapidly, as if he had an important point to get across, then there was a moment of silence before another burst of chatter came over from the alien ship. The tone was still insistent, but less frantic than before. Tucker appeared to listen intently before nodding, as if in agreement, before speaking once more. That's when it really hit Archer. Trip was actually having a conversation with these people.  
  
Hoshi too had figured it out. "They must be the Nekkaton's ."  
  
"How can that be?" Reed protested. "I thought they were a million years dead."  
  
T'Pol, of course, had an answer for that one. "Obviously, Lieutenant, the Nekkaton weren't as extinct as the Delmex tended to believe."  
  
"Lucky for us." Archer muttered, knowing full well that if Tucker hadn't intervened Enterprise, in all probability would have been shredded into tiny little metal bits by now, and not only that Archer's heart sang with joy at the fact that Trip might finally get the help that he so desperately needed.  
  
For Trip's part the engineer was in seventh heaven. For the first time in months he was able to talk to somebody, to hold a real conversation. He'd never realized what a special joy it was to speak and have that person understand you and respond in kind. It was something that most people took for granted, but Trip vowed never to do so again.   
  
Still, despite his joy, his current conversation was far from easy. These "Nekkaton's" detected the presence of one of their devices, the alien translator, on Enterprise and jumped to the conclusion that Enterprise was a haven for pirates and thieves. Trip was working frantically to correct that impression, explaining that they found what they thought was a long abandoned ship, and the only reason they took the artifact in the first place was to try to help him. They seemed to mollify their hard stance a little after Trip told them all about his accident. They sympathized with the agony that Tucker suffered through the last few months, but still they didn't totally relax their guard. They needed more.  
  
Tucker was filled with total dismay when he heard the Nekkaton's demands. Trip may be able to communicate with a race of aliens that he had never heard of before, but talking with his own people was still out of the question, but Tucker knew that he had to find some way to communicate with them, urgently and soon, before the situation grew totally out of hand, but how the hell to do it? Trip thought frantically, then settled on a course of action that he hoped and prayed wouldn't end up getting them all killed. It took him only seconds to cross the bridge, then he was at Malcolm's side and was reaching forward.  
  
When Reed saw what he was doing, the armory officer leaned forward to snatch the commander's hands away from his console, complaining all the while. "Sir, he's disarming the weapons and is currently trying to de-polarize the hull plating."  
  
"Trip?" Archer didn't understand what Trip was up to, but he did know one thing, Trip Tucker would never do anything that would put their ship, their home into danger Not only that, Tucker was sending him imploring looks, begging the captain to trust him. When Archer saw that look the captain didn't even have to think about what to do next. "Let him go."  
  
"Sir?" Reed couldn't have heard that right.  
  
"Release the commander from your grip, Lieutenant."  
  
Reed was horrified. As far as he was concerned Tucker was endangering the ship, yet the captain wanted to let the commander continue with this perilous action.  
  
Archer understood the reason for Reed's hesitation, but he had to be firm. "I gave you an order, Lieutenant."  
  
"Aye, sir." Reed didn't like it and Archer knew he didn't, but both men knew that Reed came from a long line of military men who cut their teeth on the fact that you always obeyed an order from a superior officer, even if you thought he was nuts. Therefore Reed released his grip on the commander and stood aside.  
  
Finally free to move, Trip didn't waste any time, but quickly powered down the weapons and de-polarized the hull plating.   
  
Enterprise was now totally vulnerable and everyone waited in hushed silence to see if they were going to live long enough to taste Chef's pot roast that night or not. After a few anxious seconds Hoshi drew their attention to the main viewer. "Captain!"  
  
Everyone looked forward and saw a small ship materialize into view where there had only been empty space before. Reed's console beeped. "I can scan the vessel now, sir. All of their weapons appear to be powering down.  
  
Archer heaved a sigh of relief and glanced at his chief engineer who was chattering with their new visitors again, working out docking procedures. It didn't really matter. Even though he wasn't trained in the fine art of diplomacy Archer had no doubt that Trip would do more than just hold his own with these new visitors. The engineer projected such an aura of friendship and companionship that Archer was sure that no one, not even million year old dead aliens would be able to resist his charms. Apparently Trip had wrapped up the first round of negotiation because Trip was herding Archer toward the turbolift, in order to meet their new friends face to face, Archer guessed. Enterprise's fate was secure. John could only hope the same thing could be said about Trip's future as well.  
  
_____________  
  
  
It took no time at all for Enterprise to dock with their former nemesis and Trip apparently had no trouble explaining his situation to their visitors. While he talked Archer got a taste of what Trip had been going through for all those many weeks. Here an intense and important conversation was going on, one that might well determine the continued safety of his ship and his crew and the captain didn't have a clue as to what was really being said. Being in the dark like this was incredibly frustrating, and Archer wondered how Trip managed to stay sane throughout all this. John had always known that Trip was a brave man, but after this experience his estimation about his friend raised ten-fold.   
  
Then the captain was jolted from his musings when they arrived in engineering. The aliens quickly picked up their device and began to make adjustments. Archer felt a moment of trepidation when the alien commander pointed the device at Trip, but Tucker saw Archer's concern and nodded and smiled at the captain in an attempt to reassure his friend. An attempt which succeeded. Archer forced himself to relax knowing that he had to trust Trip completely once again. The captain nodded his permission and the alien hit the switch.  
  
No visible light was seen, but a loud buzz was heard. Trip closed his eyes for a moment, then the alien turned off the gadget and all was quiet.  
  
After an eternity of a few seconds Tucker opened his eyes. "Trip." Archer risked. "Can you understand me?"  
  
Tucker didn't react immediately. In fact he hesitated long enough that Archer's heart began to sink, fearing the worst. Then Tucker smiled a smile so bright that it could light up a Christmas tree all by itself. "I'm telling you Cap'n..." Came a voice that Archer hadn't heard in almost a year. "I never thought that your voice was particularly charmin' before, but you sure sound like an angel now."  
  
John had to fight back the tears as he wrapped up his friend in a big hug. "Welcome back, ole buddy. I've missed you."  
  
Trip patted his captain on the back. "I've missed you too, Cap'n, and it sure is good to be able to say that."  
  
"It's good to hear it, Trip." Archer heartily agreed. "It's good to hear you."  
  
Trip sighed. His long isolation was finally over.  
  
  
TBC 


	7. Epilogue

"Out of the Loop"   
  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
The next week was busy for every one on Enterprise. The Nekkaton's turned out to be a very kind people, with a passion for privacy, which explains why most of the sector thought they were extinct, but once they got to know a species they were really quite likeable.   
  
Archer got all of this information and more directly from his chief engineer. It turned out that Tucker was still able was able to speak the Nekkaton's language in addition to being able to converse in his own once again, so Trip was relegated to wearing the hat of translator for the duration of the Nekkaton's visit. Hoshi wanted to have a shot at using the Nekkaton's translation device but Archer forbade it. The Nekkaton's may be friendly and they may understand how their technology works, but the captain still thought the risk was too great. Hoshi was going to have to settle for being second best behind Trip this time around.  
  
But Trip only devoted a part of his time to translation work. Tucker had spent the last six months being out of the loop and he wanted to catch up on all the news he'd missed, all at once. Soon the engineer was hip deep in reading past mission reports, engineering updates and news facsimile's from home, and if he wasn't reading, he was talking. Not just to the Nekkaton's, but to anyone who got into range. Far from being annoyed at getting their ear talked off, the crew was thrilled to have their commander back.  
  
Even after the Nekkaton's left for their home world Tucker was still playing catch up. Archer found his friend at a table in the mess hall, buried in a pile of padd's. It didn't surprise John at all to see Trip reading in such a public place. Tucker had spent far too much time alone in his cabin during these last few months and John fully understood Trip's unconscious desire to be no longer be alone.   
  
"Hey, Trip." Archer greeted his friend, pushing aside a pile of padd's from a seat so he could sit down. "How's the reading going?"  
  
"I can't believe how much explorin' you've done in the last six months, Cap'n." Trip gestured to all of the padd's that surrounded them. "It'll take me forever to get through all of these."  
  
"And by then we'll have found another dozen of new worlds to investigate, with a corresponding fifty new status reports to read."   
  
Trip sat back with a groan and leaned back in his chair. "At this rate I'll never get caught up."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Archer shared a good natured laugh with his friend. How good it was to talk to Trip again. "Most of that is supplemental information. I'll fill you in on the really important stuff, starting with this."   
  
Archer handed Trip yet another padd, but this device didn't contain another status report or engineering update, but something quite different. Something so unexpected that Trip wondered if he was having a relapse. "I can't be reading this right."  
  
"Oh, but you are." John settled back. This was a big moment in Trip's life and John was pleased that they were able to share it together. "You are reading that exactly right, my friend. You, Charles Tucker the Third have, really and actually won the 'Cochran Award for Science and Engineering' this year."  
  
"But... but... but..." Despite Trip's recent re-acquisition of the English language, Tucker was at a loss for words. The honor was just too great. "I really won the 'Cochran Award'?" The awed engineer finally was able to stammer.  
  
"You really did." Archer assured him. "Now that we can talk again, Trip, I want to tell you how proud I am of you. Not just for inventing the tractor been and for winning this award, but for the way you kept yourself going through the entire ordeal. I know it couldn't have been easy."  
  
"No it wasn't." Trip said, dividing his attention between the captain and the padd. He still couldn't believe that he really won the darn thing. It was a wonderful complement, but it didn't totally make up for the agony and frustration that he struggled with during the last few weeks. "Sometimes I thought I'd go insane. It was so lonely."  
  
Archer sympathized with his friend. He could only imagine how horrible it had been. John was about to offer some more words of comfort, but Tucker continued before he got the chance. "But when I got the lowest I'd always try to picture what you'd do if you were in my situation. I drew strength from that, Cap'n, I really did. Sometimes it was all that kept me goin'."  
  
Archer was floored. He'd received many complements and accolades during his long career, but nothing ever touched him so deeply. "Trip, I don't know what to say."  
  
That made Trip laugh. "For a change you're the one who's tongue tied."  
  
Archer shared a chuckle with his friend. "I guess so.   
  
The two men were quiet for a moment. While Trip was relieved that his nightmare was over, he was almost glad that it happened. He knew that he was stronger for having survived the ordeal, and he knew that his friendship with John was stronger too. "Come on." Trip handed Archer a padd. "Fill me in on this 'Hitarian' first contact."  
  
Archer cheerfully started to tell Trip about all the little details that Tucker had missed out on, and with their chief engineer now returned to them, life on Enterprise set back onto an even keel once more.  
  
  
Finis 


End file.
